Forbidden Love: The Valentine Of Jade And Tavros
by Rockqueen0125
Summary: A scandal has emerged between tav and jade! How long can she keep it from Dave? Find out!


"Hey Harley" Dave said as he perked his head through the door or jades home. "Hey Dave" jade sighed "you okay?" He asked as he made his way over to her and kissed her head"not really" she replied with lack of interest "what's wrong?" He questioned " oh nothing I suppose I was just thinking about bec" she said "well to cheer you up-" he lifted her onto the counter "how about I take my favorite girl to my favorite restaurant? Magnez fantaise sound good to you?" He asked "ok just give me some time to get ready" she replied "pick you up at eight Harley" He winked then walked out.

By the time eight rolled around jade was dressed in her coveted dress of Electra when Dave knocked she opened the door only to see him clad in his famous four aces suited tux "ready?" He asked "yes" she replied . He took her hand and led her out to a car not any cat but a mustang. "Yours?" She asked "nah its my bro's I kinda "borrowed" it if you know what I mean" he replied with a sly grin "ok then " she said dully.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the restaurant, and he led her inside "table for two reservation strider" he told the materidee "right this way sir" he said and led them to their table.

Some time after they had been seated the waiter came and took their order after which jade stood and told him"I need to use the ladies room ill be right back" and she scurried to the bathrooms when she was exiting her stall she bumped into tavros!"sorry ma'am " she looked up the realized it was tavros "what are you doing in here?" She asked "this is the uh only bathroom with uh handicapped stalls " he turned bright brown she giggled "well ok then as long as your not creeping" she laughed "yea I'm not" he said still bright brown "so who did you come here with?" She asked "nobody uh I just like to get out sometimes" he replied "oh, well scince your here alone would like like to join Dave and I ?" She asked "no no I could never uh intrude" he studdered "no no I insist! " she said "ok fine "he said and they walked out giggling back to jades table when Dave saw tav he said "tav what are you doing here? Hope your not trying to hook up with my girl!" He said jokingly "cuz then I would have to hurt you!" He laughed jade blushed "Dave stop i invited him to sit with us is that ok? He is here alone" she said "sure sure but our meal is already here" he said so tav slid into the booth next to jade "thanks for uh letting me sit with you guys" he said "no prob for a buddy like you tav!" Dave exclaimed

So they ate together then when the dessert came tavros did something very brave he held jades hand beneath the table, when she noticed she blushed but didn't say anything because she enjoyed it. Right before Dave and jade got in the car she said she had left something she rushed back inside to tavros "tav um if you ever need somebody to hangout with or something...well here's my number" she gave it to him and ran back to Dave. "Did you get what you needed?" Dave asked jade "what? Oh yeah" she smiled and got In the car . Dave dropped her off at her house and kissed her then smiled and left.

Jade went inside and could tthink of nothing else beside what a wonderful time she had.

with tavros.

The next morning jade awoke to somebody pestering her, dizzily she got out of bed and went to see who it was she expected Dave but got a suptise when it was tavros. They talked for a bit. And over the next few weeks they became better friends and started hanging out.

That is when it all started.

There they sat jade and tavros at the end of picnic one afternoon packing up when they where very close to each other and they looked into each others eyes then they kissed. Jade found out two things that afternoon

1) Tav is a way better kisser than Dave was

2) she was in love with tav

So for the next few months tav and jade started dating secretly of course their relationship was flourishing greatly. Then one day vriska stopped by tavs hive and caught them together. She promised not to tell Dave but as we all know vriska is a loudmouth and couldn't resist. She trolled Dave and told him what she had seen. Hearing the news Dave became infuriated. Jade knew vriska was going to tell so she went home.

By the time she had got to the door with tav, Dave met her there. H e began yelling. "How could you do this to me?!" He yelled "Its not my fault you have been neglecting me!" She yelled back "Well say good bye to your parapalegic boyfriend because I'm going to kill him!" He yelled and pulled out a sword "Dave don't please! I I made the first move it was all me! I swear!" She pleaded he practically dropped his sword then tav spoke up "no I did it that night we uh met at the restaurant I made the move it was uh all me and I have been a lot better to jade then you ever where and she is mine so you can leave right now before _I kill you_" shocked Dave began laughing at him "you better than me?! Jade loves me not you captain no legs! Isn't that right jade?" He asked "uh uh .." jade stammered "well you have to choose jade its me or him" Dave hissed "fine ill choose! I pick.. I I I choose ... " she stammered "out with it!" Dave said "tav I pick tavros" she said self assuringly "I'm sorry Dave but I love tavros not you" she said "f-fine then" he tried to keep his cool, but couldn't tears came to his eyes as he punched the wall out of anger "you will regret this one Harley." He said and walked off "I-I uh love you too jade " tav smiled "I always have" then they kissed and lived happily ever after.


End file.
